The present invention relates generally to plumbing fixtures and, more particularly, to a magnetic coupling for plumbing fixtures.
Faucets may include one or more handles for controlling the flow rate and temperature of an outlet water stream delivered from a spout. Traditional two-handle faucets may include one handle that controls the flow of hot water in the outlet stream and another handle that controls the flow of cold water in the outlet stream. Single-handle faucets, on the other hand, typically include a single handle that controls both the temperature of the outlet stream and the flow rate of the outlet stream. The single handle is movable in distinct directions to adjust the total amount and relative proportions of hot and cold water in the outlet stream.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid delivery device includes a body including at least one waterway, a valve assembly in fluid communication with the at least one waterway, the valve assembly including a movable valve member configured to control the flow of water through the at least one waterway and a stem operably coupled to the moveable valve member for movement therewith, the stem having a longitudinal axis, and a handle operably coupled to the stem for movement therewith. The fluid delivery device further includes a magnetically attractive element supported by one of the handle and the stem and at least one magnet supported by the other of the handle and the stem that is configured to magnetically attract the magnetically attractive element to couple the handle to the stem, the at least one magnet interfacing the magnetically attractive element along an interface plane that extends substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the stem.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid delivery device includes a body including at least one waterway, a valve assembly in fluid communication with the at least one waterway, the valve assembly including a movable valve member configured to control the flow of water through the at least one waterway and a stem operably coupled to the moveable valve member for movement therewith, the stem having a longitudinal axis. The fluid delivery device further includes a handle operably coupled to the stem for movement therewith under a magnetic coupling force, the magnetic coupling force between the handle and the stem oriented in a direction substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the stem.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method is provided for adjusting a fluid delivery device. The method includes the step of providing a fluid delivery device including a body having at least one waterway, a handle, and a valve assembly in fluid communication with the at least one waterway, the valve assembly including a moveable valve member and a stem operably coupled to the moveable valve member and to the handle for movement therewith. The method also includes the steps of adjusting the handle to move the stem, the stem actuating the moveable valve member to control the flow of water through the at least one waterway, and removing the handle from the stem by sliding the handle in a direction substantially perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the stem with sufficient force to overcome a magnetic coupling force between the handle and the stem.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.